Gabramelek (Soul Cartel)
Summary Gabramelek is the current leader of Pluto and was the one to capture Jin-woo Cha and Min-ha Oh and had them make a contract with him. He is shown to be a calculous, manipulative demon as it would seem he came up with a plan to destroy God. He is also a patient being who gets what he wants. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Gabramelek Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Pluto Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Can change the Laws of Physics, Can create universes, Can travel though space/worlds (Having survived and completed "Hell's Pigrimage", twice in different bodies as stated by Mephistopheles, he is the strongest demon among his kin) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Destroyed 12 universes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (After sacrificing a universe, his strikes were equivalent to a Big Bang) Durability: Universe level (Traded blows with Transcendent Shi Hun) Stamina: High Range: Universal (His attacks can reach anywhere within his universe) Standard Equipment: Longinus Spear, Tower of Babel Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative due to him deceiving and luring Archangel Michael into their fake hideout, Planned to kill God Weaknesses: His powers only work in his world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ten Commandments: * First Commandment - The Barrier: '''It separates the space of Gabramelek's universe and prevents all entry. No one can enter his universe without his permission. * '''Second Commandment - The Particle: '''This ability allows Gabramelek to continuously expand his universe. * '''Third Commandment - Analysis: '''Gabramelek analyzes everyone within his universe and knows all their abilities/powers. * '''Fourth Commandment - Fusion: '''Using the Particles of his Universe, Gabramelek can create anything. He used the Particle to create a small planet which he then uses as an attack. He then goes on to create an actual Black Hole. * '''Fifth Commandment - Duplication: '''Gabramelek can replicate anything he creates. * '''Sixth Commandment - Changing the Laws of Physics: '''He controls the laws of physics, to a point where he amplifies gravity. * '''Seventh Commandment - Removal: '''This ability allows Gabramelek to wield The Spear of Loginus, a spear so powerful that it annihilates anything it pierces. * '''Eight Commandment - Time Control: '''Gabramelek controls Time within his Universe using the Babel tower to record Time. He is able to turn back time the instant he receives fatal damage. * '''Ninth Commandment - Parallel Worlds: '''Gabrameleks has the power of 13 Universes. He absorbs one of the Universes which gives him the power of a Big Bang in all of his attacks. * '''Tenth Commandment - Copy: '''Gabramelek can copy anything within his Universe once and only once. His original goal was to Copy God's ability to create Life but he decides he'd rather Copy Lucifer's power of Armageddon to destroy all things. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Cartel Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Internet Characters